


Something so wholesome about you

by papercatacombs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Some AUs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercatacombs/pseuds/papercatacombs
Summary: Avalance prompts and oneshots.Probably mostly fluff. Some AUs as well. Will add tags as chapters come up.





	1. Apparently I can't sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just a quick word before you get to reading.  
> First of all thank you, for giving this one a chance!  
> I'll try to update at least once a week, if I have the energy after classes.  
> Oh also, I don't have a beta and English is not my first language.  
> Title from Hoziers From Eden  
> -
> 
> "Person A is way too embarrassed to tell Person B that they can’t fall asleep without them right by their side in bed."  
> Playing around with this prompt from WLW PROMPTS on tumblr
> 
> It's not exactly that, but close.
> 
> Anyway, have a good read!

Sara had been laying in her bed for what seemed like hours. She hadn’t been able to sleep, even though she felt like death after the full day of classes and soccer practice. The bed felt just a tad too large, a tad too cold without Ava in it.

Ava had gone out to dinner and drinks with Gary and some of their friends, that had graduated two years ago. It had been less than four hours, that they had seen each other, and Sara hated the way she was feeling.

Sara sighed and rolled to her girlfriend’s side of the bed, inhaling the scent of Ava’s shampoo on the pillow. She checked the time again from their alarm clock, before reaching for her phone.

***

**Sara (11.34PM)**

When are you coming back? I miss you.

**Aves (11.49PM)**

Gary just got our drinks, will probably be home in a couple of hours.

**Sara (11.51PM)**

You should be here now, spooning your girlfriend :(

**Aves (11.57PM)**

Go to sleep, I know you’re tired. I’ll be cuddling you before you even notice.

 **Sara (11.59PM)**  

Fine.

**Sara (12.01AM)**

You better stay safe tho, love you

**Aves (12.05AM)**

Love you too, Sara.

**Aves (2.09AM)**

If you’re still awake, I just got in to a cab, 30 minutes, and I’m home.

***

Sara had been staring at the alarm clock since Ava last texted her. She’d been counting down the minutes for the other woman to come home, so she could actually get some sleep.

Finally, the sound of the door opening made her snap out of her trance. Sara propped herself up to lean on her elbows and smiled at her girlfriend, who was now preparing for bed.

“I missed you,” Sara yawned as Ava slid into the space next to her and kissed her lips.

She already could feel the sleep taking over as she cuddled into the older woman.

“I did tell you to go to sleep, didn’t I?” Ava chuckled and rested her cheek on Sara’s head. “You should’ve gone to sleep.”

“I couldn’t,” the younger woman mumbled against Ava’s neck. “Apparently I can’t sleep without you.”

If Sara hadn’t been so tired, she probably wouldn’t have admitted to any of that sentence, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less.

“Well, I’m here,” Ava smiled, “You can go to sleep now.”

The response she got, was a quiet hum and less than a minute later, soft snores. Ava pressed a soft kiss on top of Sara’s head, before closing her own eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A and Person B have been broken up for awhile now, but when Person B finds out Person A still wears their old hoodie like a shield of armor, all the feelings come rushing back."
> 
> Or, the one where Sara really needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for your support on the first chapter!  
> As I promised, another chapter. Yay!  
> Chapter title from Tokio Hotel's Monsoon.  
> Prompt from WLW PROMPTS from tumblr.  
> Some inspiration taken from the post “100 ways to crush your soul” by youngdumbbrokehijabi on tumblr
> 
> This chapter is just straight up angst.  
>  **CW for some swearing.**

Ava was sitting in her office, her desk filled with unfinished paperwork. After she broke up with Sara six weeks ago, all she could do was to throw herself into her work. Dirty blonde hair cascaded over the file in front of her as she cradled her head in her hands, only to sit up straight when there was a knock on her door.

  
The door opened to a view of worried looking Gary and Amaya, and Ava could tell something was wrong – well, more wrong than it already was.

  
“It’s Sara.”

  
The woman could feel her stomach drop, standing up immediately. Those were the only words she needed to hear, before opening a portal to the Waverider. Ava could hear the footsteps behind her and barely registered Amaya’s words telling her that she could find Sara in her quarters.

  
Soon enough Ava found herself at Sara’s door and instantly let her knuckles tap against the cold metal. For a moment, she received no answer, so she tried again. There was a sound of glass shattering, most likely as a result of the woman trying to move around quietly.

  
“Sara, it’s me,” Ava sighed, knowing well that the other woman could hear her through the door.

  
“Go away, Ava.” Sara choked, as the door opened. “Fucking Zari.”

  
The Director stepped in, just to see Sara squatting next to a pool of what appeared to be a broken bottle of whiskey, with blood seeping out of her hand.

  
“Everyone is worried about you, you know,” Ava said, companied with an attempt to help the bleeding woman in front of her. As Sara didn’t retreat from the closeness, the Director softly put her hand on the woman’s shoulder, so she could help her up and to the bed. Ava felt Sara flinch under her touch as she began to patch her up.

  
“Why? I’m completely fine,” Sara declared bitterly, her words slurring ever so slightly. “Can’t you tell?”

  
Ava lifted her gaze to take in the appearance of the woman. She could see uncharacteristically messy hair, the dark rings under the Captains eyes, bruised knuckles, and her hoodie. Ava’s favorite hoodie, slightly too big on Sara’s petite body, was the only thing to leave the woman speechless.

  
“You kept my hoodie. You still _wear_ my hoodie.”

  
“You left! What did you expect me to do?” Sara sneered, “Waltz into your office and give you back the only thing that gives me comfort?”

  
Ava opened her mouth to speak, but the woman didn’t let her.

  
“You don’t get to talk, to _make me believe_ that you care.” Sara could feel herself sober up now, that she had the chance to say everything she’d been keeping in for the last month and a half, the chance to let all of the anger and sadness out.

  
“You should know for a fact, that I don’t trust easily. Or maybe, you didn’t read my file well enough, to know that I don’t just go around telling people that I love them. You made me so happy, and now? Now, I can’t handle missions, because every anachronism, every sparring session reminds me of you. It’s like you’ve taken everything that made me happy away from me.”

  
Ava could feel the tears falling down her face, as she listened to Sara rant, her voice full of anger and despair.

  
“Maybe, you just didn’t love me. Maybe I was just a hook up. Because who the fuck just abandons someone they claim to love?”

 

There was a small pause, filled with the sounds of Ava’s crying and Sara breathing heavily. When the Captain returned to speaking, her tone had changed to one filled with tiredness.

  
“Seems like alcohol is the only constant thing in my life,” the younger woman said under her breath. “I think you should leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. wasn't that one hell of a ride? Sorry, not sorry, tho.  
> Let me know, if you want a part two of this one, and I'll try make it happen!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos will forever be appreciated, and it'll keep me writing for you beautiful people.  
> You can send me prompts and/or ideas on here in the comments or @papercatacombs on tumblr and I will try to get to them as soon as possible!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time!


	3. No one can take away the days that we conquered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title form Melanie C's Out of Time
> 
> Because you requested it, here's part 2!

_“Seems like alcohol is the only constant thing in my life,” the younger woman said under her breath. “I think you should leave.”_

 

Ava should have left, because that’s what Sara wanted. It would have been fair to leave and give the woman some time, but she didn’t.  Instead she wiped her own tears away and just sat there in silence, waiting for Sara’s breaths to calm down.

“I hate you for doing this to me,” Sara said quietly. “But I hate myself even more. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart, but here you are.”

Sara was staring at her hands. She couldn’t look at Ava, couldn’t face the woman who broke her heart. For once, she was lucky that her hair was down to hide her silent tears.

“That’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that I still love you, even if you don’t want me,” the Captain sighed, her voice cracking as she continued. “I just want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me.”

Ava couldn’t handle being silent anymore. She didn’t want to hear the words Sara had to say. The words that made her heart ache.

This wasn’t the brave and idiotically stubborn woman she had fallen in love with. This was just a broken shell of what Sara was, when they first met. And this was all her fault and she needed to fix it somehow, because Sara deserved better. She deserved to be the fearless Captain of the time breaking Legends.

“I was scared,” Ava admitted. “I was made in a lab, modified for Rip’s needs. Modified to be better than the last one, so I wouldn’t make the same mistakes as the first eleven. The nights that I didn’t spend with you, I spent re-running made up memories.”

The Director stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small room. She could tell Sara was watching her behind the blonde hair, waiting for her to continue.

“I was so caught up in my head, what if I died? Would another Ava step in for me? Would you notice, that the next one wasn’t me? Am I even me and if I am, are my feelings for you just a flaw in the code?”

Ava stopped and took a deep breath. The tears were back again, and she hated crying, especially over the fact that maybe, just maybe, Rip had somehow programmed her to fall in love with Sara.

The silence took over the room once again. It was filled with tension, thick enough to be cut with a blade and Ava could feel the panic rise within herself.

“Could you please just look at me?” The Director begged.

And for the first time, Sara did. And, god, did Ava wish she hadn’t. The Captain looked pained and heartbroken. A look that Ava despised on Sara’s face.

“I’m sorry and I know, that it doesn’t make it right,” Ava sniffed, “You don’t have to forgive me, I’m not asking you to. I just want you to know that I truly am sorry.”

Ava couldn’t handle anymore of the silence, so she turned around and started making her way out. She wasn’t expecting for Sara to grab her hand and turn her around.

“You should’ve told me,” the shorter woman whispered, before kissing her and for the first time in six weeks, Ava felt like she could breathe again.

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ll work on that,” Sara chuckled against the Director’s lips, “We’ll work on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit I had some trouble writing this, so I really hope it's good enough.  
> I wasn't sure if I was gonna give this one a happy ending, but it kind of just happened.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated and will keep me writing!  
> You can send me prompts and/or ideas on here in the comments or @papercatacombs on tumblr and I will try to get to them as soon as possible!
> 
> I'm already working on another chapter, which I promise will be a happy one, so stay tuned!


	4. I heard you think I'm cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Who would've thought.  
> I've got nothing else to say.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara was standing in the kitchen getting drinks, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and saw a very drunk Gary leaning into her side.

“Hi, Sara,” the boy slurred and pulled Sara along with him to the living room, “You see Ava? She’s standing over there, next to the record player.”

“Yeah, I see her,” Sara asked curiously, as she tried to keep the two filled cups from spilling. “What about her?”

“She thinks you’re cute,” Gary grinned and pushed the girl towards Ava.

“One would hope so,” Sara laughed, trying to keep her balance with Gary shoving her. When she arrived at Ava’s side, she handed the other girl a drink.

“What was that?” Ava questioned, before taking a sip.

“Gary, told me you thought I was cute,” Sara smirked and stepped closer to the girl.

“And what did you say?”

“That one would hope so.”

“Why’s that?” Ava teased, pulling Sara closer with her free hand, so they were only inches apart.

“Because we’re dating and I’m your girlfriend,” the smaller girl chuckled as her eyes flicked to taller girl’s lips.

Ava couldn’t help herself, so she leaned down to capture Sara’s lips for a brief kiss. As she pulled away, Sara just laughed, before hugging into her girlfriend’s side and watched as their friends made fools out of themselves on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might even do a third one today, but who knows.
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated and will keep me writing!  
> You can send me prompts and/or ideas on here in the comments or @papercatacombs on tumblr and I will try to get to them as soon as possible!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
